


Valentines.

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little romantic fluff. </p><p>Happy Valentines Day. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines.

Katie can't help but laugh as she reads the message on the card. John had been quick to leave the room whilst she read it and yet, she is amused. No, she won't let him cover her in food, that isn't anything she's ever enjoyed, but the card is so typically John that she can't help but love him. 

John is a little shy as he returns with his gifts and her breakfast and she smiles again, leaning up to kiss him gently. 

"You know I don't do food in... that."

John smiles and shrugs, setting her gifts in her lap before settling the breakfast tray beside her. She pauses, sips at the warm coffee, which has evidently cooled on the way up the stairs, and unwraps her gifts, smiling at him as she did so. The gifts, generous as they are, mean less than his love does, although she can't help but adore him for being so attentive. She smiles as she finds his gifts in her bedside drawer, passing it to him. 

He smiles when he unwraps the gifts, he had not expected much but, as usual, she had surprised him. She is smirking as she hides the card in her drawer, leaning to teasingly whisper the words to him. 

"All I want for Valentines Day is you. And some chocolate. But mostly just you. Or you covered in chocolate. Not fussy. Whichever..."

He smirks, then, kisses her gently. 

"We could do that..."

She smiles, then shrugs. 

"If you really want to go coat yourself in chocolate..."


End file.
